This is not Revenge, This is Love
by KawaiiMichiko
Summary: Takes after chapter 206. What will happen after Corn denied that he was Ren? Kyoko willingly shows all her love for Ren while giving him the taste of his own medicine, under the guise of Setsu. A new kind of Setsu. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document

**This is my first ff ever. I'm starting at chapter 206. Not even sure where I'm going with it, but I'm getting impatient. This is purely fan service I know nothing of Japanese laws and at this point I don't even care how old they are anymore. Fan Service FTW.**

**I do not own Skip Beat and any of the characters in this story. All rights belong to the author, Yoshiki Nakamura Sensei.**

**_Chapter1_**

Kyoko stood still staring at his back. Thoughts were assaulting her from every angle of her mind. Why is Corn measurement match Tsuruga-san completely? There is no mistaking it. He's trying his best to hide it and that hurt her somehow. Confused of what to do next, her body moved towards his direction. All she wanted was to confirm the fact. That she was sure of.

"Ano… Corn, why does all your physical data match Tsuruga-san's profile perfectly?" She asked feeling her nerves on edge.

Ren sighed. He expected as much of her.

"Could it possibly be because I'm using his voice? Who is this Tsuruga-san anyways?" He replied casually.

Kyoko felt rejected that he answered her with questions, so she didn't push the matter. She wasn't going to show her prince her sad face though. "Never mind I asked, he's a kind sempai I work with." She said while putting on her brightest smile, took his hand in hers, and started to walk some more.

Ren wasn't sure how to take her answer. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or irritated, but she isn't asking any further. She was back to being his Kyoko-chan. That was all that mattered for now.

They were back to talking about how much she loved her worked and how he has grown so much.

"You know Kyoko-chan, you have grown pretty yourself" Teased Ren as she was gushing at him. Her face suddenly felt hot that she wanted to hide. As if her prayers were answered her phone buzzed. She looked down to see the president's caller ID. She reluctantly turn away to answer the phone knowing that he will disappear for who knows how long.

"Moshi moshi, this is Mogami…"

"Ah… Mogami-san, I'm glad I can reach you. Sorry to have called you right as you have just arrived for your vacation." The president greeted her on the other line.

"It's alright President, I was just enjoying some coconut water. It must have been important since you're calling me." She answered.

"Have you met Ren yet?" The president asked half playfully, half worriedly.

"No sir, he was MIA when we got here, so I went for some fresh air and something to drink." Kyoko lied through her teeth undetected by the man on the other line or Kuon who is now hiding behind the wall.

"Oh. I see." How boring he thought as he moved on. "I do have some important news that can no longer be delayed. This is about your mother."

"Mother? Already? That was fast." She mused hiding her darker emotion.

"Well…" slightly perplexed at her response, he continued "Your mother signed the emancipation form you sent her and the process is complete. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked.

"Ano… President, I didn't want to trouble you at all. I was going to wait until after this vacation to tell you, but wow that woman is fast." She answered still hiding her darkness.

"Kyoko, do you want to talk this out? Are you okay?" the president asked full of concern.

"Oh no… I'm really fine. I expected as much of her anyways." She answered more relaxed this time.

"I think we have time to discuss you're debut over the phone then?" He asked almost too business like.

Right then her mind clicked, a smirk formed as she decided to ask him for the biggest favor she has to ask anyone yet.

"May I please debut as Setsu Heel? I will work from the ground up? Please booooss…" Kyoko deliberately brought Setsu forward to help her.

He was shocked that she switched over to Setsu, but he wasn't going to deny this poor child anything she'd asked of him. He silently listened while digesting the weight of her words.

"I promise I will make the world love me. Can you trust me with that? I will pour my heart and soul and have fun while finding love again. Can you trust me as Setsu to do that?" She's begging him sounding a bit sad.

"I'll fax over the new contract for you to sign." He couldn't deny her, " Setsu's ID was already a done deal so that should be no problem, the only thing left to worry about is your over-protective brother." The president sweat drops at the thought of the swarm of dead male fans of hers.

"He has to go back to London at some point. Our parents want him, I'm the adopted one." she said still sounding sad. Looking back to where Corn was and he was no longer there, but she still held on to that stubborn sad smile. "About my debut," She changed the subject quickly. "Please leave that matter to me. I would like to show case all of my talents. Please take it as my thank you gift."

Without questioning her, he gave her the encouragement she needed "I will look forward to it then. Now, I also have another thing to give to you. Your father left you quite a bit of fortune. Even if you were separated from your mother that part of the inheritance is still yours, so it will be added on to Setsu's account then?"

"Yes sir. Thank you." She said hanging up.

Corn was nowhere in sight as she had suspected. She felt rejected again. She sighed and looked up at the horizon and thought this is it love had drove her to the edge. She walked away as she sheds away the remnants of innocent Kyoko and commits to becoming a better Setsu. Live by Setsu.

.

here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said this is my first ff ever. I'm still working out the kinks on how to use this site too. I noticed the typos and errors on the first chappie and still working on correcting those. I'm looking into giving Kyoko more strength, so please be patient with me and wish me luck.**

**I do not own Skip Beat and any of the characters in this story. All rights belong to the author, Yoshiki Nakamura Sensei.**

**_Chapter 2_**

Kyoko went back to the hotel and changed into her Setsu gears. She knows how to get into Setsu on her own; she might as well save them all the time she could. However, she did a toned down version of Setsu. She kept Setsu's hair and piercings, but she wore ripped jeans, long sleeve fishnets under her tight band T-shirt, and a pair of combat boots to go with her outfit. She wasn't stupid enough to go around her own looking like a mosh pit whore.

Goddess-san wasn't around, so she packed up all her stuff and left a note explaining that she went shopping, also that she will be moving to another room more convenient for her to work in. She left an instruction for her brother to go ahead to that new room before her. She attached the new room key, kissed the note and left the room and most of Kyoko behind.

Her first stop was the new room. She dropped off all of her belongings there and made a quick exit. She hailed a cab in front of the hotel and asked the driver to take her to the music store. When they arrived at her destination, she paid the driver, and asked if he's willing to wait for her because she will have a couple of items that will be too large to walk around with. The driver agrees; no one can resist Setsu. She smiled and walked into the music store.

In the store she was greeted by a stunned worker. She was on a mission so she didn't care too much what people thought of her. She grabbed a stroller and went straight for the isle across from her. She picked up some music sheets, pencils, an erase and a tuner. Next she picked out an acoustic guitar, she didn't care for brands. She picked the one she liked the most and it happened to be a black Gibson. Then she went on to pick out a keyboard and a headphone. As far as she knows, she was done in the music store.

She met the cab driver outside. He put all of her item in the trunk and they left for their next destination, the electronic shop. She picked up the latest Nikon digital camera and a new smartphone with amazing camera capabilities. Now all that's left is to get to work. When she arrived at the hotel, she gave the driver another payment for the trip plus tips. The driver was ever so grateful and she thanked him properly for his excellent service. She asked the bellhop to take everything up to her room, everything short of the phone, headphone, and music sheets she had scribbled on in the cab. She slipped him a tip and brush passed him to the bar.

She scanned the bar and was glad to find it nearly empty. She picked a dim corner table with a plush chair facing the corner. She sat comfortably and wasted no time studying her music sheet. When she looked up the bar tender was there to take her order. He didn't card her, and she felt like pushing her luck and got two glasses of whiskey out of him. She downed them like a champ and showed a glimpse of sadness. That made the bar tender felt compelled to sit down across from her.

"Hey, are you okay? You look down. Pretty girl shouldn't look down you know?" He tried to cheer her.

She looked up as he poured another glass of whiskey for her. She sighed, "I've been rejected by my faery prince." She picked up the glass clicked it with his downed hers then his. "Bartender-san, if you don't mind I'm actually on the clock right now." She said dismissively.

He nodded and got up from his seat, "Well if you need anything miss, I will be at the bar. Let me know if you need anything."

She nodded back as an acknowledgement, she didn't care, and all she really wanted to do was finish this song.

…

Ren sat as Jelly transform him into Cain. His mind was racing. He was curious about the bits and pieces of conversation that he heard between his beloved kouhai and the president. Anything involving her mother can't be good news. Then he remembered her saying something about her brother going back to London. She intends to throw Kyoko away and become Setsu. She had decided on her own that her nii-san is going back to London. What makes her think I would do that? Like hell I would let her make me disappear. Does she not think about my feelings at all?

"Ugh! I need a drink," he growled startling poor Jelly who was just brushing some loose powder on his face.

"Well, we're all done here. Let's go get Setsu-chan and we can all have dinner together." She said while ushering Cain out of Kuon's room.

They went down one floor to what now is Jelly's room. They knocked first and when there was no response, Jelly went in to check for herself. She found the baffling note and handed it over to Ren. He read the note and felt a pang of guilt. Maybe He should have just told her the truth. She's hiding herself away, so that she won't have to tell him about her problems.

"Ten-san, I will go look for her. You don't mind if I don't go to dinner with you right?" He asked her guiltily.

"Tsk… as long as you are with her, I know you will eat." She teased him. "Go already." She shooed him away.

He left Jelly at the door and made his way down to the bar. He really needed a drink. He needed a little bit of courage and a bit of time to get himself together before he has to face her.

**A/N: Agh! I hope this is a bit more bearable. I have to pick a song for the next chappie. EEEk! Thanks for reading. I really am having some fun doing this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It wasn't my intention to turn Kyoko into a singer. I just wanted to show that she is a prodigy and I wanted her to have that edge against Sho. I had such a hard time picking a song that is symbolic to Kyoko leaving her innocence behind, but still taking a part of her into Setsu as she shatters the image of her old self. I have a bad habit of rushing because I like to get things out before I have the chance to change my mind and ruin the flow of the story. **

**I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters. Skip Beat is owned by Nakamura Yoshiki Sensei. I'm just an impatient fan who wants to move things along.**

**Also I do not own the song. The belongs to Katy Perry's.**

**_Chapter 3_**

Kyoko finally stood up from her dimly lit corner. She felt great though she wasn't sure if it was because she was a bit tipsy or because she finished her first song in less than two hours. She stretched and made her way to the bartender.

"Bartender-san…" she called for the man.

"Yes miss." He answered.

"Can I borrow your piano for a bit?" she asked non-chalantly.

"Are you a musician miss?" the bartender asked her curiously.

"May I please use your piano for a bit sir? It's a yes or no question" she repeated herself politely with a touch of seductive smile.

"Ye...ye..ss miss" he stammered.

Glad she shook up the nosy guy she smiled and walked away. She took a seat at the piano, cracked her fingers and touched a note. She turned to look at the nervous bartender and smiled again.

"I'm not a musician, I'm an aspiring actress." She looked back down at the piano keys, "And it just happened that it came down to this." She continued.

"Can you play the piano then?" He asked.

"May I get another glass?" She chose to dismiss his previous question.

The bartender got her drink and took it over to her. She downed it again. The ryokan taught her how to drink fairly well. She pushed the thought of that unpleasant place away and replaced it with another painful memory of piano practices with her mother. She instinctively played _Swan Lake by Tchaikovsky_ for her warm up. It was a brief warm up, but she lost herself completely.

…

Ren arrived at the almost desolate bar, he can hear piano playing in the background, but his mind was so focus on Kyoko and how to approach her about mother as Ren. He had no right to listen in on her conversation, but he thought it was that Fuwa bastard so he had to find out. When he learnt that it was the president, he was going to let it go, but then she mentioned her mother. And now she wants to ditch herself and ditch him too. He was getting even more irritated, because the bartender was slow. He scanned the bar for the bartender only to find him staring at the piano. He followed the bartender line of sight and his eyes nearly fell on the floor when he realized it was Kyoko behind the piano.

She played beautifully and she looked quite peaceful doing it. Every movements of her fingers were calculated, he can see that even from where he was standing. Then she suddenly stopped, he saw her reached out to a glass of melted ice mixed with what looked like remnants of the whiskey.

"Eh? Bartender-san… It seems that I'm a bit rusty." He heard her say playfully as she signaled the bartender for another drink.

"Should you really be drinking on the job miss?" he asked out of concern for her wellbeing.

"I'm tipsy, but nowhere near drunk." She continued with her warm up as the bartender went and get her drink.

Ren was shocked that she was drinking. He was never aware of this side of hers and seeing her like this hurt him too. In his eyes she looked so vulnerable and lonely. He wanted to go over to her, scoop her up in his arms, and kiss all of her pain away. He didn't care who he was anymore, he just wanted to see her smile. He will never abandon her—again. He took a step towards her direction when the bartender stopped him asked if he'd like to order. He was getting pissed that this stranger had the nerve to stop him from going to his beloved girl, but the he remembered why he was here in the first place.

" Same thing she's having" he said gruffly to the bartender.

"Why did you stop me from going to her?" He asked the bartender out of curiosity though he was irritated.

"She looked like she needed some time alone and besides she said she's working, though I'm not sure how. Are you related or something? Can't be her boyfriend because she said something about being rejected. That guy must be blind, because that right there is a gem. Anyways that gem had 6 glasses of this…" He handed Ren his glass of whiskey. "And she's not even playing the piano seriously yet, but it sounded like she was born playing the damned thing."

Ren chose to ignore the bartender after his last remark and return to quietly watching her. She stopped again. This time she got up and went to retrieve what looked like a digital camera and a phone. She set them up and dragged the microphone near the piano. He took that as a cue that he should hide himself better.

…

She is in a world of her own; in her mind the bar is her stage now. All of her lovely notes and lyrics are flying in front of her vision. She closed her eyes as she began the opening to her song on the piano and her voice joined the melody flawlessly.

_I'm wide awake_

_ Yeah, I was in the dark_

_ I was falling hard_

_ With an open heart_

_ I'm wide awake_

_ How did I read the stars so wrong?_

_ I'm wide awake_

_ And now it's clear to me_

_ That everything you see_

_ Ain't always what it seems_

_ I'm wide awake_

_ Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

Ren and the bartender listened to her. Ren was utterly shocked; he was amazed at her talent. He even wondered why she didn't go into music. He shoved the thoughts away and listened to her beautiful and sad lyrics.

_I'm wide awake_

_ Not losing any sleep_

_ I picked up every piece_

_ And landed on my feet_

_ I'm wide awake_

_ Need nothing to complete myself, no_

_I'm wide awake_

_ Yeah, I am born again_

_ Out of the lion's den_

_ I don't have to pretend_

_ And it's too late_

_ The story's over now, the end_

Ren was taken out of his trance when she stopped playing. The place suddenly felt quiet. She downed her untouched drink and left a wad of cash on the piano for the bartender. She turned around to leave, when a warm set of hands grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his embrace. He didn't want to leave her alone like this.

"Nii-san? When did you get here?" She gave him a bashful inquisitive look.

She looked cute, but he was disappointed that she called him nii-san. He wasn't ready for their role playing; he wanted to talk to her as Kyoko.

"I got here early enough to hear the song" he smiled as he replied. She smiled back warmly.

"Did you like it?" she asked teasingly.

"I love it a lot actually," He admitted openly. "But when did you learn how to compose and sing?" He wasn't even trying to hide his curiosity or hide Ren for that matter.

"This little sister of yours was fostered by a musician parents before she was adopted by mom and dad." She pushed Setsu forth.

Ren sighed in defeat. She wasn't going to talk to him as Kyoko. He kissed her cheek and let go of her.

"Let's go home, if you don't eat something you'll get a headache tomorrow morning." He said knowingly and pulled her hand.

"You should be talking." She pouted while being dragged by her nii-san.

He's not sure of what he might do, but she isn't avoiding any physical contact with him. He felt bold, though confuse as to why she chose to stay as Setsu.

He'll just have to play along to all her whim, maybe she will open up to him in the end.

**A/N: *I really want to pick up the pace, but man—character development is such a hurdle to get over. I should also mention that I have no particular writing style.**

*** I wasn't trying to butcher Katy Perry's song, I just want to insert some lyrical value to the song that fit, but I also don't want to put the whole song in there. I just fear that it might be a waste of space. I will update ASAP. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. I now added thoughts in italic hoping that the characters' train of thought will help clarify certain actions. Oh, what do I know, I'm an amateur at this.**

**I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters; all rights belonged to Yoshiki Nakamura Sensei.**

**Chapter 4**

In the elevator, Ren felt brave enough to hug her from behind. _She emancipated herself; _he thought sadly, _why has it come to that?_ He took in the scent of her hair, blew into her right ear softly. Her whispered moan and slight blush didn't go unnoticed by him. He was surprised by her reaction, but pleased that she didn't flinch or try to pull away from him.

Unbeknownst to him, the thought of her mother didn't bother her as much as her feelings for him. She felt good in his embrace; the slightest touch of his made her hot. _Ah… I really have become an idiot when it comes to him. _She turned her face to him and was met with an onslaught of kisses on her cheek and her nape. She couldn't resist giggling because his kisses tickled her. The tingling sensation spread down to her core and the feeling made her blush even deeper.

With her being like this, he wasn't sure if he can hold himself back anymore. He wanted to make Kyoko his right now, but his thoughts stopped when the elevator opened revealing their pent house suite.

They stepped out of the elevator and looked around. Ren noticed a little recording booth in the back corner of their living room. _She's really leaving me behind._ His thought made his heart clenched as his dark aura swirled around him.

"Are you going to pursue a singing career?" He asked not bothering to say her name or hide himself. "Why are you going head to head with that scum in his field?" He pushed on looking more hurt than angry this time.

_There it is again,_she thought, _whenever Sho is involved—No! He can't be… _She wasn't sure of anything anymore. _I must be drunk, but I think Corn is jealous. _She can't help but smile at the thought. _Oh well, I've decided to discard most of my old self and love him anyways right? _She took a step towards him, pressed her body against his and brushed his face lightly with her lips.

"What are you doing asking me all these questions?" She whispered seductively. "What is it to you?" She continued trailing her finger from his cheek through his neck and stopped at his heart.

"Because…" He tried to say it, but her face was so close that he had to conquer those lips. He took her lips in his and kissed her until she gasped for air.

"I told you, you are my most important man." She said still out of breath. Her lips searched for his and found them. She poured her desire on to him.

It was his turn to break, once it registered in his mind what she had just said.

"Whose important man may I ask?" He asked trying to coax it out her. He even dared his hands to roam down to her buttocks. He smiled at her mischievously while kissing her neck.

"Mine." She said while tracing circles on his chest.

She pushed him to the couch, straddled him kissed him while he felt her up. He squeezed her right nipple over her shirt and took the other breast in his mouth. Even with her shirt still on, she still can feel all the pleasures of his touch. _No not yet…_ she thought snapping out of it.

"I think the alcohol is taking over me." She breathed out raggedly. "I'm messing around with you instead of working."

He sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry Kyoko, I got carried away again."_ But you were the one who teased me first this time, maybe?_ Even he wasn't sure who was to blame really, but he was man enough to apologize for what they both thought was not a mistake at all.

"I'll go order our dinner. You can go take a bath if you want." She told him kissing his cheek as she got off of him. She was under the influence; she was well aware that she was aroused by him, but she couldn't let him think he took advantage of her.

He listened to her and took a cold shower to calm himself down. He is trying to curb his desire to ravage her. Now that sex left his mind, he's confused. _So who was that messing with me? Setsu? Kyoko? Maybe it was Natsu?_ _Is she playing with me? She's just vulnerable, that's all. That's right; she took the step to be on her own. She just gave up on her mother. That's got to hurt her feelings._ He was deep in his thought when he heard the doorbell rang. He snapped out of it, got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He heard the doorbell again and thought that maybe Kyoko had passed out.

He answered the door in towel still, and paid the delivery guy. He left the food in the living room and went to look for Kyoko. He couldn't find her anywhere and started to panic until he saw some movement from the recording booth. _She's back to working. _He stood in front of the booth window in his toweled glory trying to get Kyoko's attention by making an eating motion with his invisible fork.

She was just putting some finishing touches on her second song. She looked up and saw Ren half-naked motioning for her to eat. _Role reversal? Surely I'm not that drunk. _She nodded as she blushed and she gave him the thumbs up that she'll be right out. He pouted at her who made her laugh; she then tried to blow him a kiss with a straight face. He blew her a kiss back and left to put on some pajama pants.

When Kyoko got out of the booth Ren was already at the table waiting for her. He ordered them both hamburgers on a bun with egg. She looked at their food, and then looked at him confused.

"Hamburger steak on a bun; the bread to help absorb the alcohol." He answered as if he knew what she was about to ask.

"How is your song coming along?" He asked hoping to find out more about what she's planning to do.

Noticing his insecurity, she thought about how to answer his question. She swallowed her food slowly then cleared her throat. _I guess its okay to tell him my plan._

"I don't want to go back to the ryokan and become his slave," she started to explain; "If I stick to only acting, he will think that I did not get there on my own." She saw that he was about to protest, but she didn't give him the chance to, "But, if I show that I'm a better musician and produce my own songs, he has no say that I'm better than him. Then maybe he's ego will be shattered enough to leave me the hell alone." She concluded.

"All this so you won't have to go back to the ryokan? That's an overkill don't you think?" he asked her.

"Overkill or not, it still looks good on my resume." She said.

"Then count me in." he said matter of factly.

"Huh? Why would you want to do this? Aren't you busy?" She asked.

"Right now you're busier than I am, and like you said it will look good on my resume. You can use me in your MV." He said casually.

"I can't afford to pay you to be in my MV." She said mockingly.

"You can't afford me but Lori can."

"What do you mean Lori can? What did you do?" she asked him cautiously.

"I recorded you on my phone earlier and sent it over to Lori." He told her.

"Nooooo!" She shouted suddenly, "That wasn't polished yet; that was like a rough draft. How could you send it to the boss already?"

"I promise it was great, the angle I got you from was superb." He told her with an oyabaka look on his face, which made her laugh out loud; until she noticed that his food was still untouched.

"If you eat your food, maybe I will think about using in my video." She gave him her half bored look and held her burger up to her face.

As she was about to take another chunk of her burger, her phone buzzed shaking her entire body. She looked at the caller id.

"It's Bossman." She quickly told Ren before answering the call.

"Hi Boss." She answered as Setsu.

"Setsu-chaaaan…. Your song touched this old man's heart deeply. This ambassador of Love will support your dreams and wishes. When are you planning on telling me you have such talents and voice?" Lori gushed while spinning and dancing with Sebastian face palming in the background.

"Another oyabaka," She shot her baka nii-san an irritating look. _I'll get back at you. _She smiled then evilly as an afterthought.

"That wasn't a finish product he sent to you, but after I take a look at the video from his angle, I will incorporate the other two that I have recorded myself. Please understand that it's a low budget video, but I'm sure I can edit it to make it look a bit more decent." She told him in a business tone.

She then mentioned her second song to the president and said how she wanted the video for the second song out first. That's when she saw an opportunity to get back at Ren.

"You will be even happier with this one because nii-san said he wants in on my girly girl video." She poked her tongue out at sweat-dropping Ren.

_Eh? Did she just say girly girl video? Meh—playing a prince wouldn't be too bad. _Ren went with that assumption in his mind and continued on eating his food.

**A/N: I have to stop it here. I feel like I'm rambling. I think I will just skip on to the making of the video next chapter. I feel like I've been dragging things, so definitely picking up the pace some more.**

**Just so people won't get confuse, I will just say that at this point of the story, Kyoko and Ren are pretty much comfortable switching in and out of their Setsu and Cain character. Kyoko mainly because she pretty much meshed herself with Setsu and Ren, well; he's just confused at the moment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is crazy. My PC is infected, grrr! The Trojan won't even let me access my PC while on safemode. Well, I'm now doing this from my phone. Hope this works.**

**For this piece I'm using Lady Gaga's **_**Bad Romance **_**for Kyoko's song. I needed a song that sreamed **_**I want you bad and I really don't care how much of a bad ass you think you are. **_**It contains a confession too not to mention fun.**

**I do not own **_**Skip Beat,**__**Bad Romance, **_**and/ or some or any concept of the video scenes. Just incase.**

**Chapter 5**

Kyoko wrapped up her first shooting of her Setsu's official MV in two days total. It was challenging, but she loved every bit of it. She contributed the fact that she was able to finish in a timely fashion to working with the number one actor in Japan. Working with Tsurugha Ren meant minimal retakes; which in turn saves a lot on time and felt even more Lucky when Jelly insisted on giving her a hand. Jelly too was excited to help out some since she was bored without her Darling around.

They spent half of their first day rehearsing some dance move. They were very thankful that they had lessons before, though for very different reasons and type of mothers for that matter.

Jelly took care of the costume lists that she asked from Kyoko and they discussed the concept of the scenes during lunch, which nearly made Ren choke on his pasta salad. Kyoko missed it completely of course, but she too showed a little blush on her cheek. She quickly brushed her discomfort and finished her food.

Kyoko rented an of the wall studio with a green room to help make things a bit easier to edit. There were total of three scenes to be shot in the studio that day.

The first scene they did was, a scene where they did the sinchronized dance. Kyoko wore a graffic t-shirt that has the words _Free Bitch_ on it, paired with cut up daisy dukes, torn leggings, neon purple fishnet gloves, leg warmers, and combat boots. She has two cotton candy colored ponytails, a nerdy pair of glasse on and she also included Setsu's piercings. Ren wore skinny jeans, button up long sleeve under a sweater vest, and a pair of chucks. He also wore a pair of nerdy glasses and a blue wig under a slouchy beanie. In this scene, it supposed to deppict them having fun dancing around as humans. They did a choreographed dance scene side by side. Then they also did one they were just having fun pulling some random montage of old school hip hop move.

The next scene was the part where it shows that she's a mermaid looking to be cursed by warlock in a form of a handsome dragon lord. Having Jelly for that was a God send, because CG can only go so far. Ren had a bit of grey scales on his face, long black hair and a dragon tattoo covering his upper body, and black flowy pants. Kyoko had on a translucent body suit with sparkles in convinient places and long platinum wig. And of course she will CG her tail when it's time to. There wasn't much happening here except for the transformation and how she willingly go to his embrace.

And the last scene involving Ren was the love scene where make love under the stars. Ren was covered from the waist down, but Kyoko is only covered with clusters of flowers on her breast and some on the bottom too covering just enough so that it's not tasteless at all. This time her hair is long, wavy, and red. This scene was the hardest, and took about four tries to accomplish. For this scene Kyoko had to force her pure heart to watch some porns, she's not slow at all, but a bit shy at first. Jelly agreed to be around but even she can't watch them half the time because they were so intense. After they accomplished the scene, much to Ren disappointment, she sent him home. Then he thought he needed to calm down any ways so he let her move along with her work.

_Finally, just one more scene with me ripping my heart out and that's it. I can edit everything at Tragic Markers' shoothing. Ugh... I probably should take a shower next. _

She left the studio with Jelly and part with her at the elevator.

...

In the shower, Ren couldn't help feeling uneasy. The whole time they were shooting, she played her song without the lyrics. Her mouth moved but he couldn't her read lips. He thought that he was imagining her mouthing english words. Then his thought trailed to the love scene where they were making out and practically dry humping in front of the cameras. He blushed. _Her acting has improved by a lot and now this singing thing too. Just when did she learn how to move on a man like that? _At that last thought his member became erect.

"I'm home." He heard her voice all the way in the bathroom. He turned off the shower, wrapped himself in towel, and went to greet her.

Kyoko went straight to the fridge to get a bottle of water when Ren hug her from behind and kissed her neck. She could only reply back with a moan and that was all the reaction that he needed. He didn't wait around to claim her mouth with his passionate kiss. She was still aroused from their shooting on the set. Eversince she researched those porns, she's been having dirty thoughts about him. She wanted him, to do those things on her.

_This is it. If this is a mistake then let it be the mistake that I made as I am, a free woman. I will not cry about this ever._

She responded to his kiss as if her life depended on it and he savoured it. He unzipped her leather halter and exposed her already hard nipples to the cold air. He took in one breast in his mouth and moved his tounge slowly over her right nipple. She gasped and that made him shudder in excitement. Now standing up against the wall with him leaning in towards her, one hand rolling her nipple, and one hand rubbing her clit under her mini leather skirt. He found that when he got there she was already wet, so he discarded her thong, picked her up, and moved their play to the bed.

He laid her down gently and pulled her skirt up. He the laid trails of kisses starting at her lips, down her breast and abdomen, and finally his tounge met with her swollen clitoris. Her head snapped back at the intensity of the pleasure that she felt all she could do was tensed up and screamed. He flicked his toungue on her clit and sliding it in and out of her, then he gently slide his index finger in and out of her. She lost all control of her body and Ren enjoyed all off her when she came for the first time.

She was in a daze after she came, but she was far from done. Now, that the ice has been broken there is no stopping her. She pulled down his pants to reveal his throbbing member. She looked at him as if to ask his permission to touch it when he brought her hand over for her to grab a hold of.

"Lately, I've been like this around you and there is nothing I can do about it. I love you and that makes me want you even more." He said looking at her painfully.

She moved to kiss the tip of his manhood and she gave it a little lick when he stopped her.

"I will not stand a chance if you do that to me right now."

She pouted at first but he kissed it away and replaced it with a smile of pleasure. He went back and forth between licking the two breast. He then started to rub the tip of his cock up and down her labia and that sent another tingle of pleasure all around her body. Then he continued on to slide his whole length up and down her clit. That made her feel desperate; she felt like she needed his whole length inside of her. He caught the not so suttle signal of her body begging for more. Her words are incoherent.

"I... I.. ah.. need... ah... more." She whiperred through their kiss, trying to catch her breath.

Couldn't resist her blushing face, he placed his member at her entrance, rubbing it in circular motion as he gently pushed himself in.

Bracing the uncomfortable pain, she slowly pushed her hips up to meet with his body. She stayed there for a while as the pain slowly tappered off. He kissed her passionately as he wait for her to make the first move.

_So tight, so warm, soo wet. _

She was still in pain, but she wasn't going to let that be a hindrance. She started to move he hip. He pulled out of her gently and thrust back gently into her. After a few more thrust, he unexpectedly came releasing his seeds into her.

"I'm sorry," he said disappointedly. "But I just came. I haven't done this..."

"Ah! It's really ok. It still hurt." She winced.

At that statement he removed himself off of her and kissed all over her as he appologized. He continued on to kiss her sore spot, until it went away and replaced with screams of pleasure as he gave her another released.

He kissed her as he laid next to her, they fell asleep holding each other, and for once in their life - they didn't care who they are.

**And there it is another chappie done. I'm not trying to make Ren uncool, but I do want to point out that he was coming iut of celebacy. Hehehe. Next chapter I will add video detail with the lyrics. Yep, maybe Sho will get to see the video. We'll see what my imagination has in store for me.**

***I tried to proof read the best I could on this bloody phone.**

*** Thank you again for reading C:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still doing this from my stooopid smart phone. *Sighs* I sucked at proof reading as it is and doing this from a phone is that much harder.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**I do not own Skip Beat and Bad Romance. I probably do not own any of the video concepts. I think that should cover coincidences.**

**Chapter 6**

Ren woke up to the sound of his alarm the next morning. It was only six-thirty and Kyoko wasn't laying next to him anymore. He looked scanned the floor around him and checked under the cover. He was naked, but he wasn't quite sure if he was dreaming the event of his previous night. The floor and her side of the bed was cleared. He was starting to think he imagined the whole thing when he saw her note under his phone.

_Breakfast is in the oven. I will be at the pool with Jelly to shoot the last scene for the VM. I will be back around 7 to get ready for Tragic Marker's shoot._

_Love you._

Ren smiled and put the note back down as he went to retrieve his pajama pants from the floor. The smell of fresh brewed coffee perked him up a bit. He followed the smell of coffee into the kitchen and he was looking forward to eating breakfast for once in his life.

Half way through eating his food, the door opened and a drenched sparkly beauty wrapped in a towel robe popped in with Jelly in toe.

"I can't believe you are doing all this by yourself." Jelly told Kyoko animatedly. "You are amazing and at such young age too." She continued on gushing.

Kyoko blushed uncomfortably, part of Kyoko still has a hard time accepting compliments, but she endured it.

"I didn't do all this by myself," she stopped Jelly from going on.

"I wouldn't be able to pull this off without you, boss, and nii-san -

and besides I didn't acquire all these skills on my own." She added with a sad smile remembering the days her mother used to beat her fingers wit a ruler during their intensive piano lessons.

Seeing the darkness hovering over Kyoko Ren did the only thing he can think of at the moment.

"Ten-san, if you keep on gushing over my cute Setsu, all this is going to go over her head." He smirked at Kyoko.

That snapped Kyoko out of her darkness.

_Just like that he pulled me out of my darkness. He really is corn. _

She laugh at her thought out loud and head over to her nii-san.

"I will make you take yor words back nii-san." she turned her attention back to Jelly, "Thank you so much for your help Goddess-san and you too Tsuruga-san."

Ren was the one to reply to her words of thanks much to Jelly's surprise.

"No, I really Mogami-san. I need to thank you also for giving me the chance to be the first actor to work under your direction. It was trully an honor to work with a director and actress such as yourself. You made me enjoy acting again and this project expands my experience that much more. I really had fun, thank you very much Mogami-san." He bowed at her. He meant every word he said, though it sounded super proffessional. It can't be helped, Jelly was around, but he felt like he had to get his point across.

Kyoko blushed and acknowledged his words by bowing back, but she felt like being a little smart ass and let a little bit of Setsu out.

"Thank you Tsuruga-sama. That meant a lot to me coming from the number one actor in Japan." She smirked as she took a step back.

"I have to go get ready now." She then excused herself into the bedroom.

Jelly excused herself out and sighef really deeply as she dialed Lory's number.

"THEY'RE STILL AS BORING AS EVER. HE'S FOREVER IN THE FRIENDSHIP BOAT AND SHE'S A HOPELESS WORKAHOLIC SLAVE DRIVING HERSELF. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUNG PEOPLE NOWADAYS DARLING?" She yelled at Lory through her phone.

...

They arrived at the set of Tragic Marker with plenty of time to spare.

While Cain was turning into BJ, Setsu didn't waste anytime working on the laptop she bought on the way to work. She stayed by his side the whole shoot, but she never slacked on her VM project either. Their work for Tragic Marker ended at eight that night.

They had dinner with Jelly and the talk was business as usual much to Jelly's dismay.

"I have just one more thing, the credits on the video, would you like me to put your name down as The Goddess or The Witch?" She asked Jelly first.

"Goddess of course, The Witch sounds kind of scary." She grumbled with her mouth half full. Kyoko smiled as she typed it into the computer.

"And you? I don't really want use Tsuruga Ren as of yet? Would you like to come up with another alias?" She asked him seriously.

"Cain Heel is fine, I think he will be sticking around for a while." He said to her smilling his genuine smile.

Her demons were not bothered by it anymore she noticed. She typed in his name into the computer and sent it over to the president. Now all they have to do is wait for her VM to be approved by the PR department, get the LME seal on it, and have a copy of it sent back to her.

...

Lory opened up his email and watched her VM in delight. He was sure now that he hit a jackpot with his talents. Never would he thought that his Love Me number one knew english that well and she kept her promise that he will love her VM.

_The lyrics are full of confessions of her feelings. She has grown so much and she directed the whole thing herself. The world will love her for who she is for sure._

With that last thought, he acted as his own PR department, and put the LME seal on the VM himself. He uploaded her VM on to LME's social media site then tagged Kuu, who in turned tagged everyone he knew in a very oyabaka manner.

...

It was just another day of signing his new release coming to an end. Sho's still kept on looking at his phone. It really bothered him that he still wasn't able to get a hold of Kyoko after their last encounter.

He was getting ready to leave the area when the screen on the jumbotron flickered on and loud bass started to pour rithmically from the speakers around him. people started to crowd around to see what song was being promoted.

The screen showed a beautiful mermaid coming out of the water whilst singing her intro.

_Her voice is strong and beautiful, much like a siren, how fitting of her to show herself as a mermaid._

Then the siren in the Video opened her eyes. Sho's bottom jaw was about to hit the floor.

"That's Kyoko!" he shouted scaring the hell out of his manager.

"Sho! What are you talking about? Her name is Setsu Heel. It's said so on the bottom of the screen." She told him trying to ignore the siren's resemblance to Kyoko.

She wanted to get out of there right there and then, but she was too curious herself. Sho too was gaping at the video.

Her words flowed out of her mouth as she danced out of the water seductively and walking towards what look like a bad creature of a man. The creature then embraced her as if she was his possesion.

_**I want your horror I want your design **__**'**__**Cause you**__**'**__**re a criminal As long as your mine I want your love Love-love-love I want your love**_

The scene now changed back and forth between the making love and dancing as humans.

_**I want your Psycho Your Vertigo shtick Want you in my Rear Window Baby your sick I want your love Love-love-love I want your love**_

_**You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want it bad Bad romance**_

_**I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your loving All your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance**_

On the break down the scenes changed between them dancing seriously and playfully.

_**walk-walk fashion baby Work it I'm a free bitch baby**_

_**I want your love And I want your revenge I want your love I don**__**'**__**t wanna be friends**_

Suddenly the scene changed to her being in small room with mirrors around. She held a dagger in one hand, cut into her heart and pulled it out with her other hand.

_**J'veux ton amour et j'veux ton revenge J'veux ton amour I don**__**'**__**t wanna be friends**_

The scene flickered to a love scene under a stars. Her body was covered with flowers and vines. Her hair was long and flowing freely while she was riding him. He was kissing her neck and licking her breast, occassionally met with her tongue.

_**I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your loving All your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance**_

Her sharp nails dug into his heart and yank it out. They now have both their hearts in her hands and his hands joined hers. They continued their love dance until their hearts exploded.

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Rom-mah-rom-mum-mah! GaGa-oo-la-la! Want your bad romance. **_

At the end of the video, Shoko was the first one to blink. Speechless, her heart was beating fast. She definitely saw Kyoko, specificly during the love scenes.

"Sho!" She braved herself and turned to look at her charge. She was confused, she didn't understand what was going on anymore.

"That can't be her, she was raised Japanese all her life. That level of English, even I don't understand some of what she said. Kyoko doesn't have any musical talent." He was in denial.

Shoko can see the anxiety in Sho's face. Then he tried to brush it of again then denial knocked again.

"That was not Kyoko right?" He asked her.

_Good... keep your focus on her for now Sho. Let's just get him out of the public eye for now._

She sighed and pulled him by the hand to get into their van.

_I surely hope he won't notice who the guy was. Ugh... it's only a matter of time._

Shoko reached in to her purse, pulled out a couple of headache pills, and washed them down with her latte.

_Why me? I should go to the temple and pray to the gods to take my soul now. At least he's quiet- for now._

She sank in her seat as the van drove them to their place.

...

Jelly left the oh so platonic couple after dinner. Kyoko went and took a shower first. Ren sat on the sofa and out of habit he turned on the tv. He leaned back, pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, and lit it. He turned the tv on to the American music chanel to find a host talking about top ten countdown and MV premier.

"This is the official MV that's been circling around the social media just one hour after being released to the public." A co-host added in after the mention of the premier segment.

"Bad Romance , by Setsu Heel." The original host chimed in as the video replaced them on the screen.

Ren put out his cigarette and focused his attention on the TV. This is his first time watching the finished product.

_Hell, this will be the first time hearing the lyrics to the song._

It dawned on him that the song is in English. The video was symbolic and it was a message to him. She was free to choose whoever she wants to be with. She has no ties or obligation to the world yet she blindly chose to sacrifice her heart to heal his. And if he's bad, she doesn't care they can be bad together. She also just proved that she is capable of beating Fuwa at his own game and leaving him in the dusts for that matter.

He felt like an idiot for thinking that she was trying to work with Fuwa again. He will have to make it up to her in a big way he thought. He closed his eyes as he waited for her to get out of the shower.

**That's it for now. Please stay tuned and I'm sorry for any errors. This is tedious on my phone. I think I will move on to a new drama offer soon and no Ren will not play opposite her; at least not as the protagonist. **

**Do let me know what you think. Many thanks in advance.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Third chapter on the phone and still going strong. Sorry for errors and Thank you for reading.**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Chapter 7**

Kyoko turned off the shower and reached for her towel. Her thought drifted back to her love scene with Ren. She blushed at the thought.

_It's no good. I ended up getting carried away and showed my true emotion_._ Oh well, it turned out okay I suppose._

She dried herself and realized that she had forgot her change of clothes. Her dirty clothes were sweaty, so she decided to walk out in her towel. She blushed at the thought of Ren seeing her in a towel.

_I'm really no good. He did me once and I turned into a dirty girl._

The thought of Ren touching her is making her hot. She's been like this all day. Everytime he brushed passed her, she felt like her core would melt at any secon. She's been uncomfortably wet all day. She wanted to feel his touch, she needed it.

_Agh! Stop over thinking it. You are not the old Kyoko anymore. Now go get what you've been wanting._

She felt a bit more confident now that she has somewhat know what to expect when it comes to sex. Researching for the video helped a lot, but the real thing was a bit more brutal than what she had anticipated.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw Ren sitting on the couch staring at her. His shirt was already off as he was relaxing with a glass of whiskey in one hand. His facial expression changed from shocked to full blown _Emperor of the Night _in less than three seconds. She saw his desire for her written all over his face and that was enough for her to forget how shameless she felt for wanting him.

She glided towards Ren as she abandoned her towel on the floor. Instinctively she stradled him and let her hand roamed freely on his chest. His breath hitched at the sight of her suppel breasts in front of him. She gently kiss him, trying to hold back her desire to devour him.

He was already turned on before she got out of the shower and now seeing her like this, he wasn't sure he won't tear through her. Her folds were wet against his abdomen, inviting his finger to join in on the fun. He released his lips from her and took her right nipple in his mouth. He plunged two finger in to her as he flick her tout nipple and sucked on it. He saw that she was losing all resolve to take things slower.

Happy that he was in charge of the lead now, he slowly slipped down the couch until his mouth was met with her sensitive bud. He tasted her and pulled his fingers out. He then stuck his tongue in and out out of her wetness which in turn made her ride his face as she climaxed.

She slid on the floor with him landing back on his lap. To her delight this time he was already naked. He cup her butt with his hands as she rubbed her clit o along his length. She found his mouth again and savoured the taste of her on his lips. While she was focused on searching for his toungue with hers. He took the opportunity to slide his length into her wet entrance gently. Despite her little discomfort, she couldn't help wanting more of him inside of her. Her needs were urgent and she was getting impatient. She push herself down on him further until her tight wetness enveloped his whole length. She guided his fingers into her mouth, and sucked her juices off of them. Ren breath is getting ragged from all the pleasures she's giving him, all he could do was squueze at her butt cheeks harder.

She slowly lift her hips up and stop at the tip of his manhood. At her wet entrance, she teased him by rolling his tip around in circular motion. That wasn't enough for her; she brought her fingers down to meet her swollen nub of pleasure. His forehead glistened and his face contorted with the pleasure that he wasn't ready to release yet.

Seeing him desperately holding it all in, she unexpectedly slams down his length hard. He nearly came, but he was able to stop her from going back up on him. He held her still while showering her with kisses and licking her sweat from neck down to her nipples. Holding her still didn't help him because she was still squirming in his embrace.

She felt herself starting to squeeze around his throbbing manhood harder in attempt to ride him combination of her squirming and his feverish kisses was sending intense tingling sensation down her core and her moans became louder. She was incoherently screaming for more.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. Overwhelmed by her moans and demands, he lift her off of him. He quickly got on his knees behind her and thrust into her. Still rubbing on her clit, she rocked against him harder feeling him hit her core repeatedly. She screamed as the feeling of ecstasy exploded and the euphoric feeling of her climax assaulted her making her whole body tremble. Ren's thrusts became more erratic and he groaned as he exploded into her. He held on to her tightly and kissed her as he slid his still throbbing manhood out of her.

"Care to tell me where you learn how to seduce a man in such manners?" He ask her playfully as he laid down on the floor next to her. He knew she had had to do some research to pull off the scene in the video, but he was still curious of what she mighy say.

"Ha! That's for me to know and for you to... never find out! Psyched!" She gave him a smart come back and stuck out her tongue at him.

He took that opportunity to suck her tongue since their faces were only a few inches apart. Just like that she became excited again.

"Ahhh...you're turning me into a shameless nympho." She blushed as she moaned into his ear.

"Me? You're the one who kept making me about to come before I even started." He pouted.

"It's your fault." She smiled as she guided her drenched self down his length.

He smiled in ecstasy as his hardness met once again with her hot melting core. He lifted her body with him still in her moved their activity to their bed for the rest of the night.

...

The filming of Tragic Marker was wrapped within a few days and the secret couple got back home without being detected by the media. The people at the airport recognized Setsu Heel, but was deterred by her psycho smitten brother from asking for her autograph. Being that no one tried to approach her, he deemed that his mission was accomplished.

Feeling his dark aura, Setsu turned to him and gave him a smack on his cheek with her lips.

"You're going to drive all my fans away if you keep on glaring at them like that, and besides, when did I demote my nii-san to my body guard?" She teased him playfully.

"I can't help it, you're too cute, and guys are staring at you and undressing you with their eyes." He answered her still pouting.

"Ehhhm!" Jelly cleared her throat and snapped them back to reality. "Darling said you guys will not have to change before the meeting since you claimed Setsu now and as for Cain you are free to be whoever you want to be since Tragic Marker is done." Jelly told them.

"I think I'll just go as Cain. Setsu is his talisman and he is her guard." He said seriously. They had agreed in Fiji that Setsu and Cain is their best option as a couple for now, because people would feel too awkward to approach them when he's Cain.

Kyoko blushed at his statement and managed to nod at him in agreement before he took her hand and pulled her into Jelly's van.

They arrived at Lory's office around quarter until noon. Setsu and Cain acted like they normally do. Setsu was clingy, and Cain, though he was acting distant, he was actually very pleased that she was dotting on him.

The president was happy to see them together though displeased that it was the brother and sister couple instead of the real couple. _At least they're making some kind of progress, though it's at a snail's pace. _With that last thought Lory shook off his irritation and begun their official meeting.

" I will make this quick since you two are probably exhausted and jet lagged." The president started.

"I have good news and bad news. After seeing you act Setsu, director Konoe was convinced that you are perfect as his Yakuza Princess." He stated looking at Kyoko.

Kyoko gulped at his statement. All she heard was princess.

"This will be his joint movie project with director Shingai. Since you have worked with both directors, this movie will be perfect for your debut."

"Debut?" Kyoko cut him off then caught herself and apologized as she listened further.

"You will play the female protagonist, and Cain, I'm afraid this time you will be playing another supporting role." He looked over to Ren this time waiting for his response.

"I don't mind." Cain agreed without any second thoughts.

Satisfied with his reply Lory continued his briefing.

"I will tell you ahead of time that this protagonist has a dark side since she is the youngest daughter of a yakuza clan, but rest assured she has her reasons. There will only be a slight implication of love making, but there's no real heavy love scene in it, so that should take a little pressure off of you Setsu." Lory now can see Cain's veins popping at the mention of a possibility that another man might get to feel her up.

"It can't be helped, you also have a little love scene Cain." Setsu started to pout at the president last statement, but to his disappointment she just nodded again in agreement.

"Now on to the bad news, you will be acting as her older brother, Konoe said it must be you even after I protested." This time it was Lory's turn to pout.

"Anyhow, that Murasame kid gets to play the male protagonist and her love interest." Lory dropped the bomb.

"Great... I get to be groped by that cheese head while nii-san gets to cuddle with a beautiful girl. Why can't I be groped by beautiful girls?" She whined her Setsu whine.

That last question put a dent in the president's heart.

_What in the world were you guys playing at? How did my dear Setsu become a lesbian? This couple is so frustrating._

Seeing the president uncomfortable face because of her last statement made Ren chuckle on the inside.

"Oh and another thing I should mention. Don't worry too much about your identity. If it gets leaked out, it shouldn't be a problem since the filming Tragic Marker has ended. You have no obligation to stay in character. How you portray Setsu is up to you now since you're her. Celebrities change their names all the time." He was taking a jab at Ren, but he winked at her. He then straightened up and held up two scripts in his hand.

"The filming starts in about a month, the meeting with both directors are set two weeks from now, study your scripts, and go get some rest you two." He dismissed them as he handed them their scripts.

They departed LME in Ren's car, but still in disguise. Kyoko leaned back on her seat and sigh.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked her worriedly.

"We need to stop and get groceries because your fridge is always empty." Kyoko answered him knowingly.

"Let's just get take out for right now and rest. I'm not taking you home tonight by the way." He told her, hoping that she'd get the hint that he wanted her to stay with him.

"I wanted to stay with you tonight anyway Demon Lord-saaama." She teased him.

...

That same afternoon, Sho was lurking around Darumaya. It bothered him that he still couldn't get a hold of Kyoko. He went to her agency, but they won't talk to him without a formal appointment. Irritated, he remembered vaguely of the address she used on the contract for his MV.

He wanted to make sure that Kyoko was not Setsu. He lets himself into the restaurant and was greeted by the okami-san.

He bowed politely because she reminded him of his mother.

"Excuse me ma'am, but is Kyoko-chan still working here?" He asked her sweetly.

"Eh? You're Sho-chan aren't you? You look like that musician I've been seeing on TV.

"Ah... yes ma'am. Kyoko-chan is my childhood friend." He confirmed his identity to her.

"She left for a shoot in another country, she was going to come back today, but she had just called and said that she still has more work to do and told us not to wait up." She explained to him frankly.

"Ah. I see. Thank you so much for your information." He bowed and left in a hurry.

_Where the hell is she? She is not that important enough to be unreachable by him. She went to another country?_

He didn't want to put two and two together, but he went back home. He got on his laptop and pulled up Setsu's video along with the lyrics' translation.

_I knew she spoke English well, but this is first language caliber well. The lyrics were a message, but surely enough if the message is for me, then why is it in English? Is she mocking me? Wait there's a guy in there touching her. Why am I just now noticing him?_

He paused the video on the scene where the couple made love. He was sure it was Kyoko on the screen, but seeing another man's lips touching her bare skin was too much; he threw his laptop against the wall, flipped the coffee table, and sat still like an angry war god statue for the rest of his day.

**A/N: Another chapter down. If you noticed my chapter lengths are inconsistent. It's because I usually type until I can't type anymore. Anyhow, I have introduced Yakuza Princess now. Yay! I must say that I can't claim ownership of Yakuza Princess either since other mangas have inspired this story (mainly Tokyo Crazy Paradise). I'm not going to get too detailed with the movie, because this story is about our favorite couple. That's it for now. Thank you for reading again :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like it :D**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Chapther 8**

It has been well over two weeks since Setsu and Cain attended the meeting with Konoe, Shingai and the rest of the main casts of _Yakuza Princess_.They have been busy with rehearsals since and it has been three weeks since Kyoko had any real day off. Kyoko had to take some driving lessons, martial art classes, and weapon handling courses for her newest role.

Though Kyoko has practically moved in with Ren since they got back from Fiji, most of her belongings were still at her old address. Ren gave her a key to his place and told her to treat it as her home too if she would like. She hasn't really gone back to Darumaya, but they stopped by to grab some lunch in between rehearsals a couple of times since.

Today, Kyoko has a day off; Ren had to work his Armandy gig. Kyoko got to sleep in for the first time in her life and she welcomed it. She took her time eating her breakfast and drank her cup of hot tea. She planned on shopping today; they needed some groceries and she needed some clothes. She's wants Setsu to be less exposed, so she needed to pick out a style that was still Setsu's, but toned down.

Kyoko took a quick shower and attempted to disguise herself as a young man, but quickly found out that it was painful and extremely uncomfortable too flattened her chest anymore. She still flattened breast best she could. She then put on her boy skinny jeans. To her dismay, her jeans wasn't as baggy as they were supposed to be. Desperate to pull off the look, she grabbed one of Ren jeans instead. Satified that her pants was baggy enough, she put on a zipper hoodie to cover the chest she desperately tried to flattened. She finished her look with a baseball cap and called the cab.

She was getting wierd looks when she went to picked out Setsu's outfits, but she brushed them off, and proceed to check out. She then got into the same cab and got her groceries. She didn't spend that much time shopping for groceries either because she suddenly have the urge to take a nap.

_I knew I shouldn't have slept in so late today, now I'm going to be out of it all day. _

She cursed herself silently and laid down on the couch. Sleep took over her almost as immediately as she laid her head down.

...

Kyoko woke up the next morning in Ren's embrace. Her stomach was growling so loud it woke Ren up.

"So I was right," Ren pouted, " I should have woken you up lastnight for dinner."

"Goodmorning to you too handsome." She smiled at him.

He gave her a peck on the lips and looked at her pale face.

"Are you feeling alright? You look kind of pale?" He ask her out of concern.

"Other than being extremely hungry and tired from getting too much sleep, I'm really okay." She answered him as she sat up.

"Or maybe you're bitting off more than you can chew." He added.

"Maybe it's your fault for turning me into a pervert at some ungodly hours." She laugh it off and head to the kitchen to start breakfast.

They didn't have time to mess around before work today because it's their official first day at the _Yakuza Princess _shoot.

They arrived at the studio with thirty minutes to spare and didn't waste anytime getting transformed into their characters.

Murasame was already sitting by the set rehearsing his lines, when Setsu and Cain walked out of their dressing room. This is the first time he saw them without their fiendish disguise. He was surprised that they looked very Japanese and that irritated him even more.

_But their demeanors are different Cain guy doesn't feel as intense, he's actually speaking and being friendly to the casts and crews. This is so confusing. _Murasame was deep in thoughts when he overheard the siblings' conversation.

"Cain, how are my swings? Are they straight?" Setsu ask Cain for his opinion as she practiced her sword dance in front of him.

"They looked perfect and not choppy at all. You should be able to nail the fighting scene in one take." He playfully added more pressure on her.

_Eh? Is he bullying her? He expects her to nail the fight scene in one take? I don't envy her, she has to live up to her brother's expectations. _Murasame sweat dropped feeling sorry for Setsu.

"I better nailed it in one take, because the sword gets heavy after a while." She put the sword down and took a seat.

"All right everyone get in their positions." Director Shingai called to the cast and crew.

Murasame stood on the sideline watching Setsu turned completely into Miyako Hougo and Cain into Takuma Hougo.

The fight scene was a war between Hougo the Black Dragon clan and Mikado the Pheonix clan. The Hougos were going through an internal struggle. The head of the clan was corrupt, and made a deal with the Mikados to get rid of the next successors to the Hougo clan, which meant that Miyako and Takuma were their target.

When the director called action, the so called Mikado clan went to ambush the clan treaty meeting that was taking place in the bar owned by the Mikado. Blank rounds were fired and one stray bullet hit Takuma on the shoulder. Seeing the only person she thought as family down, Miyako saw red and became a speed demon. She skillfully assasinated all her enemy in seconds time; the only ones left standing were the Hougo members loyal to her brother and their shameless father.

After learning the truth of what their father had done, Miyako dragged him to kneel in front of her injured brother. Drenched in the blood of her enemies; she wiped her sword, took it to her left hand and sliced it opened. Her expression turned to that of a cold blooded executioner.

"The Dragon has spoken" She looked down at the shamed man under her barefoot, bent over him and picked up his sword from his limp hand.

"The blood of my blood has betrayed this family. The wrong shall be right again and the blood of the traitor shall purify the Dragon's name. A new Dragon shall rise at your demise."

She uttered those words as the traitor's last rite before she plunge his own sword into his scrotum. The man screamed in agony and begged for mercy.

She got behind him pulled his head back and made him stare at her as she cut his throat slowly. His scream quickly turned into gurgling sound as blood sprayed from his corpse. She then let his head roll and pulled his sword out of his corpse.

"My brother," she kneeled in front of him offering the their shamed father's sword. "You are now the leader of our clan, this sword is rightfully yours." She laid the sword down in front of him.

"Then you realized that you are to be by my side as my second in command." Takuma told her while showing his sadness because today was the first time she had ever taken any lives, and she did it because of him. He never wanted this way of life for her.

"And cut!" The director yelled while shaking off the chill that he felt from watching Miyako killed her father. Though everyone knew that the person she killed was a machine designed specifically for this scene, it was still pretty brutal.

Murasame was rooted to his spot. He just saw some serious acting from the youngest of the odd sibling couple. He was afraid; he was impressed. He didn't know what to think.

_Miyako is way scarier than BJ and Mio put together. That's it!_

_She's Mio! _His eyes widen in shock at his realization, but his thought was interupted by what happened next on the set.

"You're okay, thank goodness you're okay." Setsu scrambled to check on Cain. She was crying, but in her mind she was relieved that her Takuma isn't dead.

"Shhhsh... it's okay it was just an act." Cain tried to calm her down.

While sobbing in Cain's arms, she looked at her hands that were covered in fake blood. She trembled and brokeout in cold sweat remembering the rage and hatred that consumed her as she cut the manbot head off. Everything she ate that day threated to come back up.

Setsu broke off from cains embrace and ran off the set to the nearest trash can. She emptied out the content of her stomach only caring that she made it in time.

Cain came up behind her and rubbed her back as she continued to wretched her guts out.

Seeing how his coworker is in trouble, Murasame snapped out of it ,and went over with some cold water and a box of tissue.

Cain took the box of tissue haphazardly and handed it over to Setsu. He actually thanked Murasame out loud to the guy's surprise.

Setsu cleaned her face and turned around to find Murasame handing her a bottle of water.

"You are such a great actress Kyoko-san." He was fangirling, but he put an emphasis on her name.

"You're acting even affected your nerves." He continued.

Cain stood there quitely, he was only focused on her well-being. They already agreed not to fret over their identity issue, not to mention her professionalism rendered her capable to handle certain things on her own.

"That wasn't an act, the rage, and the hatred was real," her face was now drained from all emotion," The intention to kill was there and I felt no mercy towards the fool. Thank you for the water and your help." She said in a cold hard tone as she walked off.

Director Shingai who went over to check on Setsu, overheard their conversation. He snuck up behind the two actors and patted Cain on his arm.

"She's getting scarier since the last time I saw her on screen. I'm really glad Konoe called me about this project." Shingai told Cain.

"Yeah. She's been a perfectionist for as long as I've known her, Her mother," Cain sighs,"Was very demanding of her." He said not divulging anything more.

"Oh I see. Well in any case I was dying to work with her and now she has brought my baby to life." He said smilling happily.

"And to think that she is your kouhai, oops." Shingai caught himself slipped out the kouhai word. "Is your Cain identity a secret to him too?"

"It doesn't really matter, it's for our covinience while we're out in public." He bowed and turned to go towards Setsu's dressing room. "I'm going to go check on her."

Murasame took in their coversation and was getting even more confused.

Sensing Murasame's confusion, the director just smiled and told him not to worry too much. He advice him to enjoy this acting opportunity because he's about to have a ride of his life.

"I know I will, I am already having fun, and it's only the first day. You should probably go get ready. Your scene is coming up." Shingai said as he left Murasame to check on Setsu.

He saw Setsu wiping the fake blood off of Cain's face with a hot towel. She was back to being her usual naggy Setsu-mode because Cain won't stay still.

The director knew that Cain acted like a spoiled child on purpose. He knew that Cain did it to pull Setsu, or Kyoko for that matter, back to the surface; and- it worked.

"How do you feel Setsu-chan?" Director Shingai caught her off guard.

"I'm feeling great now thank you. I'm so sorry for running off the set so abruptly." She bowed her head down deeply.

"Er No! Setsu-chan you don't have to apologize for that. The scene was perfect, no retake needed. You guys are free to get cleaned up and leave for the day. I know it's early, but you guys nailed the hardest scene in one take. Oh and Setsu-chan, great job today. See you guys tomorrow." He said walking out the door.

...

On the way back home they stopped by a hambuger restaurant because Kyoko was starving. She practically inhaled her food and ordered her some desert after.

They got home around six in the evening and they opted for bath, pajamas, and script rehearsal.

"Ugh next scene that cheese head gets to grope me and kiss me." She complained out loud.

The room got cold as BJ threatened to rear his ugly head and the pencil in his right hand snapped in half.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and told him to stop getting angry over trivial acting matter.

"It can't be helped; the script ask for it." She pouted. "It's not like I want to do it."

"If gets he carried away, he's not going to be able to walk for a week." He told her as he kissed her on her lips and slyly licked her bottom lip.

She moaned in response and that was all it took for them to end up in their bed for the rest of the night.

**That's it for now folks. See ya next chapter. Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. If you have any input please feel free to address them. You are my motivation. I tried to emphasize a certain timeline last chapter, but I also tried not to leave to much holes in the story. Maybe I will make the effort to request a beta for my next story. Sorry for errors. In the mean time, lets have some more fun. Happy New Year!**

**I do not own Skip Beat or any coincidences in Yakuza Princess.**

**Chapter 9**

It hasn't been a month since Sho attempted to directly get in contact with Kyoko. He moved on to his next plan to get to her.

He created a project in hopes to get a collaboration with Setsu. He presented his proposal to the executives in his agency and was approved to be sent to LME. He has been anxiously waiting for three days for LME or Setsu to get back to him.

He arrived at Akitoki and went straight for his mail box. The first thing he saw was a letter addressed to him from LME. He opened it in a rush and read it quickly. His mood changed from bad to worse.

Shoko, who was just now going over to him, stop dead in her track. Seeing her charge's body trembling with rage, she quickly grabbed him by the collar and ran into his personal space. She barely shut the door when Sho started his screaming tantrum.

"THEY REJECTED MY PROPOSAL BECAUSE SHE IS TOO BUSY? TOO BUSY? NO ONE IS TOO BUSY FOR SHO FUWA! WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?" He screamed while he threw every object within his reach at the wall.

...

Setsu and Cain were waiting around in her dressing room because there were some delays on setting up the scene. The directors agreed to get both of their love scene out of the way on the same day. She was in Miyako's bedroom kimono sitting next to a not so happy Cain, who was in his pajama pants.

"Could you please stop pouting?" Setsu asks Cain while caressing his face gently. Seeing him acting jealous turned her on, so she moved to straddle him.

Her kimono opened at the split and revealed a skin colored tube top and skin colored bikini style panty.

"Another guy is about to kiss you and touch you as his lover, what boyfriend would happy?" He explained to her still pouting.

"Boyfriend? I'm your girlfriend?" surprised, she blushed shyly.

"We've been sleeping in the same bed over a month and I've done things to you that no other man is allowed to do. You're more than a girlfriend to me, you are my everything and more." He continued inching closer to her face.

"I love you you know." He reached in to kiss her.

These couple of days, she's been more sensitive than usual. She couldn't get to his lips fast enough. She met his lips with force and he wasted no time exploring her mouth. Feeling her way down his pants, she lifted herself up and pulled out his erection.

She brought herself back down just enough for his sensitive tip to touch the wet spot on her panty. His breath hitched at the wet tingling sensation he felt at his tip as she massage the base of his manhood. She moaned as she rubbed his tip on her sensitive nub.

He growled at her urgent advances as his carnal need reached a new height. Not thinking anymore, he pulled down her tube top and revealed her erected nipples. He licked one nipple and switched to the other nipple and flicked it with his tongue.

Her core melted as the tingling intensifies. Unable to contain herself anylonger, she pushed the fabric barier aside, and slid him in quickly. She rode him hard, she needed him deep inside of her. Holding in her moans, she rubbed her clit fast and she slammed down harder.

Taking her hint, he met each of her thrusts faster and harder. He saw her mouth open; her breathing got louder. Her snug wet walls were squeezing his member harder. He moved to muffled her screams with his mouth as she climaxed.

He pulled his still erected member out of her and slid it back in when he got behind her. He found one breast with one hand and rubbed her clit as he slams into her G-spot and felt her coming again. He muffled her scream with his hand while he continued slamming into her now pulsating walls. She thrashed against him wildly as he exploded and released all that he had into her. He muffled his moan into her hair as he trembled at the ecstacy that he felt.

Realizing that they still have work to do, they quickly cleaned up, and act as if they didn't just do any dirty deed. It was a good thing they did. Yashiro knocked on their door to let them know that Setsu was needed on set in five minutes. The room immediatly felt dark and cold again. Kyoko shook her head thinking that the Demon Lord is going to be the death of her.

Before she walked on the set to meet with Murasame at Miyako's bed, she decided to say something smart to lift Cain's mood.

"He will be inderectly kissing you." She wishpered in his ear teasingly.

Cain couldn't help but chuckled at what she said and made a disgusting face, which in turn made her giggle.

Yashiro who was nervously watching Ren calmed down when he saw Ren laugh at whatever joke she was whispering to him.

As far as Yashiro knew their closeness hasn't really changed much because Setsu and Cain are close to begin with. She mostly nagged at Cain in front of Yashiro.

_At this rate, that Murasame guy is going to get more action in this movie than you in real life Ren. _Yashiro thought dissapointedly.

"Action!" The director called signaling everyone on set to roll with the scene.

...

Miyako's love scene with Kinta Muyo was completed without any problems; however, the love scene between Takuma and his geisha wasn't going the way they wanted it. The girl kept on breaking character and getting no gos. It was only when director Shingai got frustrated that that said girl acted correctly.

Cain was disappointed that Setsu didn't go to the set with him, but he understood her feelings. As soon as he was dismissed, he head over to the dressing room. He opened the door and found Kyoko still in kimono sleeping on the couch. He locked the door and was getting ready to change back in to Cain, when he heard her moaned in her sleep.

_I should really lay off of her some. She's so tired all the time now, but she just moaned. She' probably dreaming about..._

His member became rockhard at the thought of her having a wet dream. Curious of her dream, Ren went over to her and licked her lips. To his delight she parted her mouth and moaned again, so he braved his hand into the slit of her kimono and rubbed her already wet folds. Her moans became louder and when she opened her eyes, her face became lustful.

She stood up and kissed him as she discarded her kimono aside. She trailed her kisses from lips to his neck, and down his abdomen; her knees touched the floor, and she stopped her kisses at his waistband. She pulled his pants down and released his already hard member and kissed his tip. She wrapped her right hand around the base of his erection, and stroked his hardness gently in upward circular motion.

He felt his member jerked at the pleasure it received, and he released a little slick moisture from his tip. His eyes rolled back as she licked the wet opening of his tip.

She loved the taste of him in her mouth; she wanted more of it. She guided him into her mouth slowly as she swirl her tongue around his tip; her hand never stopped stroking him at his base.

He looked down and saw that his whole length disappeared in her mouth. He nearly came at the sight alone, but it's the sensation from her gag reflex that made him pulled out in a rush as his seed explosion spilled down her chest and abdomen.

He kneeled down and caught her smirking lips in his. He pulled away from her face and wiped her tear streaked cheek with his hand. He looked down between her leg and saw that she was dripping through her panty, and onto the floor. It was his turn to smirk as he moved her on the couch.

He leaned her back on the couch and spread her legs open. He didn't waste anytime plunging his tongue into her dripping fold. He sucked at her nub, and slid his tongue reapeatedly in and out of her. Then he latched his mouth on to her clit and swirl his tongue while he slid two fingers in and out of her. He felt her tightened up around his fingers as she thrashed around. Her whole being shook as she climaxed on to his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and reached over to kiss her on her lips.

"I want to marry you." He blurted out.

**So yeah, no real progress here. Hope I made it up with enough lemon. Thank you for reading.**

.


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't thank you all enough for reading and reviewing. Sorry for errors.**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**Chapter 10**

"Huh?" Confused and surprised, that was all the response that Kyoko could come up with.

He had caught her off of her guard, he knew, but incidental slip or not it was what he had truly wanted. He wasn't going to push it on her, but he wasn't going to eat his words back either.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up and go home." He changed the subject quickly seeing that she wasn't ready to respond to a marriage talk yet.

"Did you just proposed to me?" She asked him just too make sure her hearing was still in check.

"In a nutshell, yes, but if you're still uncomfortable we can just call it a preproposal. After all I still have to take you to pick out your ring." He rambled on out of nerves.

"I just found out today that I'm your girlfriend and you wanted me to be your wife in the same day?" She asked mostly so that she could calm her jumpy heart.

"Why not?" He was putting his clothes on by now.

"Look," She started as she to was putting on her clothes."I promise that it's not that I don't want to get married to you."

He saw her struggled with her back zipper, so he went over to help her as she still continued on.

"It's just that Tsuruga Ren is like your baby. You created him and nurtured him; he is your hard work; he is your pride and joy. He is Japan's number one actor" She said with her fist held up high and a face that was very kakoi.

Ren blushed hearing her gush about him, and hug her from behind; thinking that this girl has a way of making him feel un cool sometimes.

She exhaled and her expression turned to a soft loving one.

"He can't fall from grace, you see, Japan is very much in love with him and so am I. He's like Corn 2.0 to me." She turned around to face him.

"Well then I'll be whoever you want me to be. He is a part of me after all." He knew now that she knew he was Corn. "Why are you complicating things?"

Kyoko wasn't sure why, but that last question irked her.

"Me complicating things? You were the one who created Ren to begin with. There has to be a reason why you became Ren. No? You haven't even made peace with yourself yet and you are ready to drag Ren's name through the mud. And what about dad and... and... your mother? Have you ever thought what that might do to them?" She stormed out the dressing room leaving a very distraught and confused man behind.

_What was that? Is she fucking serious right now? She's worried about my reputation? When will she realize that she is an international hit sensation already? What's gotten into her?_

He face-palmed and sigh in frustration. He made his way out of the dressing room to follow her. He caught up to her, but she didn't wait for him to open the car door for her.

She got into the car, and broke down in tears.

Ren was really at a loss now. He quickly got into the car and tried his best to calm her down. He held on to her and kiss her head.

"Shhh... there... there... why are you crying now?" He asked her in his soothing voice.

"I don't know..." She answered in between sobs. "I can't stop myself from crying." She managed to breathe in. "Oh no! You have turned me into a blubbering idiot, this is worse than being a cheese head." Her sobs got even louder.

Then he heard it, that loud grumbling sound coming from her stomach despite her sobs.

"I think you're cranky because you're hungry." He said trying to hold in his chuckle. "You didn't get to eat lunch after all."

"I'm not cranky, and it couldn't be helped, I wanted to get today's shoot over with; I had some snacks." She told him still pouting.

"Let's go home then." He said, not wasting any time pulling out of parking.

...

Kyoko's mood improved when she smelled her beef teriyaki being cooked. Her mouth nearly drooled at the smell of her stir fry vegetables. The smell of steamed rice and fried eggs made her stomach growled mood got even better after her second serving of rice.

Seeing her content, Ren braved mentioning his preproposal once again.

"Babe, about what we talked about earlier..."

"I'm going to need some ice cream before we hatch our elopement plan sweetie." She cut him off with a very Natsu smirk on her face.

She went over to the fridge and retrieved a pint of Rocky Road out of the freezer and sat back down in front of him. She stared at him as she took a scoop to her mouth and blinked a few times, as if waiting for him to continue what he was saying.

It took him a few seconds to register what she just said after mentioning ice cream. His face lit up.

"Yes? It's a yes?" He asked her excitedly.

"Yes to your preproposal." She said jokingly.

Ren pouted jokingly.

"Yes," her tone is serious now, "But nothing changes as of yet. Our marriage must be kept a secret for now okay?" She pleaded with him.

"Yes, okay, if that's how you want it, then that is how it will be." Defeated, agreed with her . "However, about my reputation and my parents, please don't stress about those trivial matters too much." He continued as he took her spoonful of ice cream and ate it.

"Now, where would you like for us to elope to princess?" He asked her while getting another scoop and fed it to her.

"Setsu is set to do a shoot in Vegas for a hybrid muscle car line in a month. The company also wanted me to feature their new model in my next MV." She informed him casually.

"In a month? That's right we have a week off from Yakuza 're set to leave for the states? Wow your career took off in every direction I see." He smiled proudly.

"Shhh... you're getting off the subject. Elopement, that's where we were." She snapped him back to their current topic.

They decided to take separate route and meet in Vegas; their honeymoon will have to wait until they can hatch out another secret escapade.

Kyoko yawned then sigh.

"I'm not going to lie, I feel anxious about the whole thing." She said worriedly.

"I'm more worried about what we should do about our rings. Should I get us toe rings or what?" He said to her playfully.

She slapped his chest and laugh out loud at what he said; so loud she snorted.

He laughed with her. He was the happiest man on earth at that moment. She was his and she was laughing again; those were all that mattered to him.

...

Kyoko arrived in Vegas on schedule, though she wasn't sure if she arrived in one piece. She was missing her other half and she wasn't feeling too good either. The flight was long and the thought of going to an empty hotel room made her felt lonely.

"Hey stranger." She smiled at hearing a familiar voice and searched for the source.

"You're not supposed to be here until Thursday." She scolded Ren playfully, but she was glad he was there.

"Yeah well, your manager talked to boss about how ridiculous your work load was, since he was tied up, and I'm already on vacation, the boss sent me here on a private jet to be your temporary manager as my Love Me assignment." He took her hand in his and they walked towards baggage claim and exited.

"He said I'm to slow at getting you and my lack of progress needed a Love Me kind of punishment." They laugh at his sarcasm.

"You are missing the hideous pink coveralls by the way." She said in between her snorts.

...

Ren woke up at six am the next day. He brushed his teeth and ordered breakfast through room service. He then reviewed her schedule. He wasn't too happy at how swamp she is, but this is the only way he can officially make her his. If not for that, he would've begged the president to send Yashiro and Kotonami as back ups. After all, she's practically doing a one man show.

Kyoko woke up thirty minutes later feeling like she was in a sauna, so she didn't bother to put on anything over her tank top and panty. She felt dizzy, but she shook it off as jet lag. She regretted not putting any bra on before bed because now her breast are even more swollen and tender; they felt tight and they were on fire.

She was hot and sweaty, and her cheeks were red. Hunger pain assaulted her stomach and she welcomed the smell of food. She followed the scent of eggs and bacon, and was greeted by the brightest smile she had seen in a while. Her anger detectors made a mad dash towards their beloved Demon Lord and left Kyoko flinching in fear.

"Honey, you don't have to clock in until nine today, why are you up so early?" He asked her while her demons swirled around him.

"I'm starving? And it's too hot too sleep in?" She answered hesitantly.

His mood changed, not by much, but just enough for her to feel comfortable enough to sit down and butter her toast. She took a bite of everything on her plate and took a sip of her water.

"Can you pass me the tablet, I need to review some of the concept panels before I start my day." She asked him as she took another bite.

She felt the crackle in the air as his mood changed for worse.

"You are taking on too much, let me handle some of your work load." He said to her. "Look at you; you're exhausted and you look like you have a fever." He went over to check her temperature.

Her demons swirling around him frantically was making her dizzy and sick to her stomach.

"This is odd, you actually don't have any..." He didn't get his last word out she was already making a run for the bathroom. A few seconds later he heard her emptying the content of her stomach. Then something clicked in his mind.

He went over to his bride to be and rubbed her back as she finished emptying her stomach. When she was done, he handed her some tissues an a cup of tap water, so she could wash her mouth and clean her face.

"How much did you drink on the plane?" He asked her even if he knew the answer.

"None." She answered still wiping her face.

"Honey, I need you to stay calm okay?" He was talking to her like she had a poisonous spider on her. Which made her glance over both her shoulders nervously.

"I'm going to need you to stop taking your birth control okay?" He asked her nervously.

"WHAT? Are you implying that I might be pregnant?" She kind of wished she had a poisonous spider on her shoulder now.

He pulled her to him, made her face the mirror and spoke to her in a soothing voice.

"Look at yourself." He told her while pulling her tank top up over her swollen breasts.

"You looked like you have a fever, but you don't." He touched his forehead to hers.

"Your breasts are increasing in size," He barely touched them, they felt a bit warm, and she winced a bit. "And though they looked amazing, you are in pain. You've had to buy new bras countless times because they were uncomfortable." He pouted. Then he moved his hands down around her still slender waist.

"Your curves are very womanly now, compared to about a month ago." His hands went down to her hips and snaked their way to the bottom of her abdomen. "You were complaining that all your pants fit too tight and uncomfortable about a week ago."

Her mind and her heart was racing. This was a dream; a bad dream. She closed her eyes shut.

"This is a dream, this is a dream, and I will wake up soon." As soon as she opened her eyes, she regretted it. The room started spinning again, and she quickly got down and hugged the toilet bowl once again.

Ren sighed and prepared her another cup of water. When she was done, he handed her a couple more tissue and a fresh cup of water.

"Or it could be just a simple stomach virus." She told him as she made a grab for the water.

"Think about it Kyoko, now that I thought about it, when was the last time you had your... um... cycle?" He asked blushing awkwardly. They had sex almost every other day at least and not once were she ever on her period.

"Oh my God! I don't deserve to be a woman. I'm being told things that I should have known; by my husband nonetheless." Sudden realization hit her. "It was about a week before Fiji when I had my last period. I had received a nasty cut on my ankle while shooting Box R" She showed him what looked like a few stitch like scars. "I had to take antibiotics for a couple of weeks and I had about a week left when we were in Fiji. I'm so stupid." She cried. Then her expression turned even more worrisome.

"I've never realized it, so I kept on taking the pills this whole time. What if I hurt our baby?" She was panicking. "What do we do?

"Shhhh...Shhh... First things first, do you think you can hold anything down?" He ask her in a soothing voice.

"Yeah. The room stopped spinning, but my nerves are still shot. Look my hands shaking and I don't even feel cold. If I didn't know any better, I'd ask for a bottle of Gentlemen Jack or something." She tried to joke through her nerves, which made Ren smile awkwardly.

"There... there... we should start with some toasts and tea." He lift her up and carried her princess style, "I'm trying to breed a basket ball champ, not a drinking champ here woman." He kissed her pouty face.

"Baka." She said as he sat her down.

"I will be right back, I'm just going to go to the convenient store downstairs. Eat up and rest a bit more; you still have a couple more hours before you need to be anywhere." He smiled and left their room.

She did as he told. She ate a couple more toast, and to her surprise she wanted the rest of her food after all.

She leaned back on the recliner after and watched the weather channel.

Not ten minutes later Ren came back bearing gifts of pregnancy test, ginger ale, saltine, peanut butter, and motion sickness band.

He handed her the pregnancy test, and she took it from him.

She faced the bathroom door as if it was an execution room and she was the one getting executed.

She came out the bathroom a few minutes later blushing profusely.

"The damn thing didn't even wait a whole minute to tell me I'm pregnant. I needed that extra nine minutes to prepare my heart more." She told him burying her face into his chest.

Ren smiled into her hair.

"Well now that that's confirmed, we have to find a doctor, and fit an appointment into your schedule ASAP. Then we have to call Yashiro-san and Kotonami-san over," He didn't give her the chance to protest before he continued, "you can't overwork yourself, and besides they are our trust worthy friends. If they find out after the media, wouldn't that hurt their feelings?" He wasn't sure why but he felt like he had to defend his case from the get go.

She pouted harder, but didn't try to argue. She just nodded to everything he was saying.

"You can't do any of the stunts you planned to do in your commercial promo or MV." He continued. "You will rest when you are tired and you will delegate your duties accordingly. And you will trust me to help you in every which way that I can." He felt like he was being selfish by constricting her movement, but her well being comes first.

"In the mean time," he kneeled down and lifted her shirt up and kissed her belly, "We're having a baby. Congratulation mom."

"We're having a baby." She repeated after him rubbing her belly still uncertain about the whole thing.

"Yep. And don't forget, we're getting hitched in a couple of days too." He grinned at her. He then checked the time.

"You get ready for your first meeting of the day, I will go find a near by doctor." He said as his finger fumbled through the yellow pages near the phone.

"I can't fire you, can I?" She shook her head and left him at the table without even a peck on his cheek.

He couldn't helped grinning from ear to ear. His happiness was soaring sky high and he was seeing no end of it.

**Whoa! The reveal was hard to write. I had to borrow some of my own experiences on this one. The birth control thing really happened to me and yes, the hubby was the one who suspected first. I felt like an idiot for like an entire week after haha. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update, real life happened lol. Not fond of real life but this gal have to make a living too. I'm Glad to be back, though I haven't made the time to fix my PC or able to afford a new one. Phone typing FTW.**

**Many thanks for the R and R. I do read my reviews and appreciate every one of them.**

**I do not owned Skip Beat. I also have some Bleach terminology in here and I do not own any of those.**

Chapter 11

Mean while in Tokyo, a media frenzy occurred in the wake of Kyoko's and Ren's absence. The culprit was none other than Sho-baka. He had shamelessly disclosed to the media that the angel in his PV was betrothed to him and he has no intention of going against his parents on the matter. This led the media to dig up more on Kyoko, but all the media could find was that she was Ren's kouhai and that neither Ren or Kyoko can be found anywhere.

The President of LME did all that he could to buffer the media, but without Kyoko around to comment, he could only do so much. He even dressed himself in a business suit for once. He assured the press that Kyoko is currently working on a couple of international projects out of the country, but she will be able to hold a press conference when she gets back if they desired it so.

The press then asked Lory of his opinion about the betrothal of Sho and Kyoko.

"Since you asked for my opinion, then I shall give it to you. I personally think that this is a marketing tactic deployed by the said musician himself." Lory held back a little disdain towards Sho, he couldn't even bring himself to utter his name.

"If it was a marketing ploy wouldn't his sale go down simply because he's known to be available?" A reporter in front of Lory now asking the question.

"Mr. Reporter, to me it sounds like you are insulting LME's Kyoko." Lory looked insulted and switch back to his cheery mood.

"Since I have had discussed Kyoko's matter with her, let it be known that the International hit Setsu Heel is Kyoko. I will let that news sink into your head and think of an answer of what an artist such as Fuwa-san has to gain by being married to Kyoko." Lory gave the press a little angle to work on.

"What about Tsuruga Ren? We heard that he is her Sempai? Is that true? Or is there something more to that? We couldn't locate him either, are they together right now?" A reporter asked all in one breath in attempt to trick Lory with the last question.

"They work for me, they have been getting huge offers lately and yes currently they are working on the same project. You could try making a scandal out of it though I doubt that even you will see progress with those two. They are hard workers and professional to the end." Lory rambled on looking sad and disappointed.

The reporters started to sweat dropped at Lory's answer.

"Are you saying that you were actually trying to set Ren up with Kyoko?" A reporter as animatedly and regretted it immediately.

"WHY? Why must you remind me of my one failure in match making? Do you enjoy seeing my tears that much?" Lory bawled which made all the reporter left in a hurry.

"They're all gone sir." Sebastian told the crying President.

"Good. That should keep them busy for a while." Lory said smiling with no trace of tear in sight.

"Reverse psychology sir?" Sebastian asked him sarcastically.

"Yep." Lory smiled wider. "Fetch me my shinigami robe please, and meet me in my office. Oh and you can call the rest of the Soul Society crew over for our cosplay today" Lory added.

"Yes sir." Sebastian shook his head and as he shut conference room door.

Lory went back to his office and read an email sent by Ren. The email only disclosed the need to have Yashiro's assistance along with another Love Me member as soon as possible.

He thought about it for a while. He knew Kyoko was ambitious and most likely have bitten too much. He also knew that Kyoko can finish the project herself. _But she doesn't need to. She has already proven to be capable. She doesn't need to kill herself over a project. _Lory thought quietly.

"It's her damned pride." He murmured as he dialed Sawara-san's number.

"Sorry to interrupt your work Sawara-san. You are going to hate me, but I need you to clear Kotonami-san's schedule for the next two weeks and send her to my office ASAP." He then hung up and dialed Yashiro's number.

"I trust you've read Ren's desperate but not so desperate email?" He asked Yashiro without saying hello.

"Good. Pack up for two weeks and head to my office." Lory informed the puzzled man on the other line.

He then made a few more calls before replying to Ren.

...

_Dear Ren,_

_By the time you read this they should be well on their way over. Due to an unforeseen circumstance in Tokyo it is best that you and Kyoko plan on staying where you are for a week longer. This is not a request. I have informed director Konoe and director Shingai and they also decided that it is best to move the "Vegas takeover " scene for Yakuza Princess forward. Since two of their three main casts were already there, it would leave more revenue for their budget. Yashiro-san and Kotonami-san will arrive tomorrow morning. The Yakuza Princess crew will arrive next Wednesday. Don't worry too much about the press, I took one for the team ;P_

_Sincerely with love,_

_Your ambassador of love._

Ren read the email twice to make sure that he read it correctly then sighed as he opened another email from Yashiro-san. He looked at the clock and ordered extra breakfast.

"Ugh... what unforeseen circumstances." He growled and placed his face in his hands.

After a hectic day of meetings the day before, he was exhausted. He could only imagined how Kyoko is faring herself.

Kyoko was not in her bed anymore when Ren went to check on her. To Ren relief he heard the shower going. He smiled as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kyoko answered from the shower as she slid the shower door open.

He immediately ditched his pajama pants and joined his bride to be in the shower. He got behind her and she turned to face him. Her face was glowing, her smile was divine, and she reached up to ravaged his mouth with a passion. He was shocked at the intensity of her invitation, but wasn't going to cave in right away. He reached for her soapy washcloth and explored her milky skin gently starting at her breasts.

The combination of hot shower and hot towel eased the pain of her tender breasts. She whimpered as the hot towels grazed her nipples sending tingling sensation to her already melting core. This morning she wasn't in the mood for foreplay, all of that was done in her dream, she needed him in her.

He sensed her urgency as she turned from him and bent her torso forward. He took her cue and slid his manhood into her from behind and by goodness her inside felt great on his manhood. She came within a few thrust, but she was insatiable and that made him almost come too. He retreated from within her throbbing walls, he wasn't going to make this into a quicky.

He dropped down to his knees. He faced her cute tush and caressed her gently as he trailed his kisses from one of her butt cheek down to her wet folds. He licked her swollen nub earning him a storm of curse words and pleas from her. Satisfied with her response, he repeatedly stuck his tongue in and out of her.

Her squirming and screaming got to him, he needed to be inside of her again. He stood back up and plunged his manhood into her once more. He tried to be gentle to buy him more time, but Kyoko wasn't having it yet again.

She needed him deep in her, she backed herself repeatedly onto him. He slammed into her harder as she rubbed her clit fervently. The tingling sensation within her core were exploding from the intentsity of her climax.

The combination of her screams and the throbbing wetness within her sent Ren into a feverish groan. His legs were shaking and ready for a realease. She suddenly pull away and got on her knees. His heart was not prepared for what she was about to do next.

She took the whole length of his manhood in her mouth and deep within her throat. The sight of him in her mouth alone is enough to make him come, combined with the feel of the back of her throat squeezing his head made him bust a load in her mouth. He tried to pull himself out. Again, too his surprise she swallowed his load.

"I'm so sorry babe, I meant to pull out before that happened. Are you okay?" He asked as he reached down to help her up.

"Eh? Why would I not be okay? If I didn't want it I would've spit it out." She smiled at him mischieviously.

"You don't feel sick at all?" He asked still concerned.

"Other than being super horny, right now I feel perfectly fine. My boobs are still hurting though." She said without any hint of awkwardness.

"Heheh... You are such an insatiable freak." He snickered.

At that last remark, Kyouko got out of the shower. She turned to look at him with her pointing finger in her mouth. She slid her finger out of her mouth sensually and rub her nipple with it in a gentle circular motion. She let out a moan, stuck her tounge out and ran into the next room.

Ren who was getting hard at the sight, broke out in laughter, and chased after her. When he caught her, he kissed her lips and her neck. He was trailing kisses down to her erect nipples when there was a knock on their door. He cursed and looked at the time.

"That's probably breakfast." he said as he pulled a hotel robe on. "Go a head and get dressed. I'll get the door." He kissed her once more before he walked out of the room.

...

"Moooo...! Let's go already Glasses-san, you are dragging." Kanae pulling Yashiro out the elevator only to find a cart of what look like of breakfast along with a man in a chef hat knocking onthe door they were going to.

When the door opened, the were greeted with a surprised look on Ren's face.

"Good morning," Ren greeted them. "Come on in, you're just in time for breakfast. I ordered extra, just for you two."

He thanked the delivery man and tipped him while Kanae and company headed towards the dining table.

"Is it just me or did he just blushed a heavenly one?" Kanae whispered into Yashiro's ear.

"I don't know but I think Kyoko-chan is rubbing off on him about feeding people. I think that's what made that blush scary." Yashiro wishpered back at Kanae.

"I heard that." Ren said walking away from the door. "Please make yourselves comfortable. Kyoko should be out soon. You may also start breakfast if you'd like." Ren told them smiling from ear to ear.

"He called her by her first name?" He wishperred audibly.

"I heard him." Kanae elbowed Yashiro's rib. Not to shut the poor man up, but to inflict pain out off envy.

Kyoko came out of the bedroom fully clothed and ready to start her day. To her surprise, she was very energetic today. She greeted Kanae and Yashiro-san and took a seat next to her best friend, across from Yashiro-san.

"You can go a head and brief them while I get dressed. I'll be right out." He went in the room that Kyoko came out off.

Not wanting to get hit by Kanae again he surpressed the comment he wanted to out. He really had no luck because an elbow flew to the same sore spot. He assumed that one was out of anger because they were thinking the same thing.

Kyoko look at the two joiners and answered their puzzled look non-chalantly.

"There is only one bedroom in this penthouse, that other room is a recording studio." Kyoko explained. "Let's get today's agenda out of the way first. We will tell you everything after, I promise that we will not leave you two in the dark." She has put on her professional mask and the other two followed suit. Ren joined them in their breakfast briefing not five minutes after they started.

**I think this is a good place to stop. I hope that this have enough citrus to hold you over for a while because they will be busy. Never too busy for quickies though. Thanks for reading. See you soon.**


End file.
